


The Cutest Doll

by MidnightNinja27



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bottom Carl Grimes, Daddy Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Daddy Kink, Dollification, Dolls, F/M, Inspired by Plant Dolls Manga, Kinda, M/M, One-Eyed Carl Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27
Summary: AU: No Apocalypse.After Lucille loses the fight to cancer, Negan purchases a life-sized porcelain doll to keep him company. What the shop owner didn't tell him was that the doll had very human behavior.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan, Negan's Baseball Bat Lucille/Negan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Cutest Doll

Narrator's POV

It's been about two years since Lucille died, and Negan knew he wasn't improving —he was just as depressed as he was when it first happened.

So, he researched ways to handle it and found a very unique way —Blake Dolls.

So, Negan got a week off from his job as a school coach and Health teacher and drove from Virginia to Georgia to purchase one.

***

Now, Negan found himself standing in a large boutique in the small town of Woodbury that was right outside of Atlanta.

A brown haired man walked out of the back room with a brown haired little girl who was wearing a pink headband and pink dress.

"Howdy, stranger." The man greeted, "I'm Phillip Blake, how can I help you?"

"I'm Negan, I'm looking to buy one of ya dolls?" Negan said

"May I ask you what type you are looking for. A child one or an adult?" Philip asked

"What?" Negan asked, confused

"Some people, like me, get the dolls to heal after the death of a child. Like my doll, Penny, to help me heal after my daughter's death; which is why I started this company." Phillip said, "Or some others get a doll after the death of a spouse to help heal. And others get one for their mid-life crisis to deal with that."

"I want an adult one." Negan replied

Phillip nodded his head knowingly, taking Penny's hand and leading the way to the back room that held dozens of dolls separated into groups.

Phillip stopped in the center of the room, "Are there any characteristics you prefer like coloring or height that you'd like for your doll?"

"No, I don't really have a preference." Negan replied, thinking that this was really strange and that he'd made a mistake

Phillip then pulled a pale, brown haired one out from the crowd to their left, "This one is from a model I like to call 'Charlotte' but this one's one of the few males I have so I call him 'Carl'. But that's just a product name, you can change it to whatever you wish."

The doll, Carl, blushed and stuck out his tongue, clips holding his wavy brown hair out of his face; a baby blue —the same color as his eye— collar and pink heart on his neck; wearing a white crop-top that read 'Daddy's Angel' in baby blue and in cursive; a pastel pink mini-skirt that had a white stripe; pastel pink and white stockings and white Mary-Janes.

"Carl here, is missing his right eye, so we keep it covered by his bangs." Phillip said, "But because he's damaged, I'll give him to you 40% off."

"And that would make the cost?" Negan asked

"About $60,000." Phillip said, "These dolls ain't easy to make, especially since they're almost alive."

"Almost?" Negan asked

"They're alive, they eat and sleep, but they don't have souls." Phillip answered

"I'll take him." Negan said, taking the doll's hand as Carl giggled

"Make sure to keep him on a diet of desserts and milk." Phillip said, warning a eyebrow raise from Negan, "I know it's strange but that's what they need to survive. They can eat other things but they have to have that to live, and make sure that he never drinks alcohol, it'll kill him."

***

Now, a year later, Negan was living a sober man and with Carl, his depression from his grief healing.

Sitting in his home, Negan graded essays from the recent disease project he had his health students do, he felt the familiar lightweight drop on his lap.

Looking up, Negan put his pen and papers aside and looked at Carl, "Yeah, baby?"

"Daddy's been leaving me lonely." Carl said, biting his lip poutingly

Negan chuckled, "I know, baby, works been demanding lately. Come 'ere,"

Carl gave a cute giggle and walked over, sitting on Negan's lap.


End file.
